For the last time
by usotsukipierrot
Summary: Gaara e Naruto hanno appena finito di combattere, durante i tristi avvenimenti che hanno interrotto in malo modo l'ultima fase dell'esame da Chunin. Stremati, a terra, senza forze. Ma nessuno di loro sa che tra i rami degli alberi, intorno a loro, si nasconde Yami, che ha assistito a tutta la scena e ora deve fare i conti con il fatto che probabilmente non vedrà mai più Gaara.


**_PREMESSA_**  
Prima vera e propria ff incentrata sul mio oc di Naruto, Yami, nonché prima storia inserita su questo profilo.

Non potevo lasciarmi sfuggire una tale occasione quale la fine del combattimento tra Gaara e Naruto, durante la brusca interruzione dell'esame da Chunin. Ho provato ad immaginare come si potesse sentire Yami, a vedere la persona a cui teneva (e tiene) di più al mondo - Gaara, per l'appunto - ridotta in quelle condizioni e, beh, questo è il risultato.

Preciso solamente che Yami ha due anni in più di loro, dunque è coetanea di Kankuro; è nata a Suna ma per vari motivi è dovuta fuggire all'età di sette anni, giungendo a Konoha e stabilendosi lì.  
Detto ciò, buona lettura!

* * *

Era finita. Il combattimento era appena terminato. Gaara e Naruto erano ora distesi a terra, stremati, senza un filo di chakra in corpo, feriti e completamente privi di forze. Stesi com'erano, Yami poteva vederli perfettamente, semi-nascosta dietro al tronco di un albero nelle vicinanze, che le aveva permesso di non rivelare la sua presenza per tutta la durata dello scontro.

L'azzurrina si guardò intorno, con le mani appoggiate al legno, e notò che né Lizzy né Temari erano più in vista. Probabilmente erano scappate, si erano allontanate. Per un attimo si chiese cosa fosse successo persino a Sakura e Sasuke, ma allontanò immediatamente il pensiero, posando lo sguardo sui due corpi che giacevano inerti sul terriccio, in mezzo alla foresta.  
Gli occhi verde chiaro della ragazza osservarono prima Gaara, preoccupati, le mani che quasi tremavano a contatto con l'albero. Era cosciente, se n'era accorta, e aveva tirato un sospiro, ma perché non si muoveva?  
Gli occhi socchiusi del ragazzo sembravano osservare le fronde degli alberi sopra di lui, senza però prestarvi attenzione. L'azzurrina si chiese a cosa stesse pensando in quel momento, mordendosi il labbro. Voleva avvicinarsi dopo anni, controllare che stesse bene, le gambe le fremevano; se un qualcosa non l'avesse bloccata, paralizzandola su quel ramo, probabilmente si sarebbe già precipitata accanto a lui. Specialmente dopo ciò a cui aveva assistito.  
D'un tratto, sentì un rumore poco lontano dal corpo del ragazzo.  
Yami venne quasi attratta da quel suono, e ne cercò con gli occhi l'origine, fino a realizzare che si trattava proprio di Naruto, che, quasi paralizzato, si stava letteralmente trascinando con il mento per riuscire ad avvicinarsi a Gaara.  
Poteva sentire la fatica che lo attanagliava mentre, con tutta la forza – poca – che gli era rimasta in corpo, tentava in tutti i modi di accorciare quella pesante distanza che lo separava da colui che era stato fino a qualche minuto prima un suo temibile e pericoloso avversario. Colui che se non ci fossero stati intoppi sarebbe riuscito con poco a sterminare gran parte di Konoha, la stessa persona che avrebbe dovuto essere per lui un traditore, insieme a tutti gli abitanti di Suna e del Villaggio del Suono.  
A quella vista, Yami si bloccò nuovamente, e con un piccolo "tsk" ritornò a nascondersi il più possibile, appiccicata com'era al tronco, da cui spuntava lievemente solo la testa.  
Il biondo emetteva gemiti e mugolii sconnessi a causa dell'enorme sforzo fisico a cui stava sottoponendo il suo stesso corpo, che si rifiutava o semplicemente non era più in grado di obbedire ai suoi ordini.  
Il ragazzo che era ancora completamente immerso nei suoi pensieri fu quasi risvegliato, voltò la testa verso di lui, e con un'espressione spaventata urlò un NON AVVICINARTI. A quel tono di voce così preoccupato e agitato, Yami graffiò quel tanto la corteccia dell'albero da far rimanere un debole segno sul legno.  
L'azzurrina si stupì quando Naruto cominciò nuovamente a parlare, con la fatica nella voce, che tremava dalla stanchezza, debole al punto che persino lei, pur non essendo così lontana, non riuscì a distinguerne chiaramente le frasi.  
"Non permetterò che tu possa ferire i miei preziosi amici!". Quelle furono le prime parole che la ragazza riuscì a sentire chiaramente, seguite da un "altrimenti sarò costretto ad ucciderti".  
"Perché fai tutto questo per gli altri..?". Yami non poté fare altro se non sorridere amaramente alla domanda di Gaara.  
 _Perché mi hanno salvato dalla sofferenza della mia solitudine_. Quella fu la risposta del biondo, che ancora si trascinava a fatica verso di lui.  
Il lieve sorriso che si era impadronito del viso dell'azzurrina, solitamente solcato da espressioni di rancore, da segrete smorfie, nascoste a tutti, da bronci perenni, non sembrava abbandonarla. Solo quando si accorse, con sua grande sorpresa, che le sue mani, il suo corpo, stavano tremando, e che la vista cominciava ad appannarsi, nascosta dietro il velo delle lacrime che tuttavia riuscì a trattenere, quell'amaro sorriso si trasformò. Si morse il labbro, per non far trapelare nulla, neanche il minimo sospiro, e si portò il dorso della mano sugli occhi per poter cancellare ogni traccia di quell'emozione che l'aveva travolta così prepotentemente.  
Pochi istanti dopo, arrivò Sasuke, che poggiò un ginocchio a terra, accanto a Naruto, che si fermò. Yami non riuscì a comprendere appieno il piccolo discorso tra i due. Fece solo in tempo ad accorgersi del fatto che Naruto aveva ormai perso i sensi, completamente allo stremo.  
Lo sguardo della ragazza si posò nuovamente sul rosso, ma non fece in tempo a guardarlo negli occhi azzurro chiari; in un millisecondo, apparvero Kankuro e Temari, che dopo aver lanciato una rapida occhiata ai due ragazzi di fronte a loro, si voltarono verso il fratello più piccolo. Il marionettista si avvicinò senza dire nemmeno una parola verso di lui, gli prese con delicatezza un braccio, se lo portò in fretta sulle spalle e, dopo averlo caricato di peso, saltò insieme alla più grande su uno dei rami degli alberi dietro di loro.  
Yami sentì scorrere la prima lacrima sulla sua guancia, mentre si staccava di pochi centimetri dalla corteccia rovinata dell'albero. Gli occhi le si appannarono nuovamente, lasciando sgorgare fiumi di lacrime che iniziarono ad attraversarle il viso per poi ricadere sul legno sotto i suoi piedi. Le sembrò quasi di non avere più il controllo sul suo corpo quando si accorse che aveva portato istintivamente un braccio in avanti; era teso, di fronte ai suoi occhi, la mano aperta, le dita che si erano allargate e cercavano di raggiungere un qualcosa di lontano. O meglio, un qualcuno.  
Alzò nuovamente lo sguardo, e lo vide, Gaara, portato di peso da Kankuro. Il rosso sembrò quasi voltarsi, come se anche lui stesse tentando di trovarla vicino a lui, con quegli occhi chiari che avevano da sempre cercato conforto nei suoi e che non vedeva da ben quattro anni.  
Yami aprì la bocca, avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, anzi gridare, fermarli, bloccare la loro partenza sul nascere, ma dalle sue labbra non fuoriuscirono nient'altro che timidi, quasi silenziosi e trattenuti singhiozzi.  
Lo sguardo del ragazzo della Sabbia incrociò per qualche istante la figura dell'amica, ghiacciandolo.  
"Kankuro, fermati…". Il fratello, confuso, arrestò quella che presto sarebbe diventata una vera e propria corsa per fuggire, e si voltò, per poter guardare meglio il suo viso. Solo quando l'incappucciato tentò di seguire la traiettoria del suo sguardo, si accorse dell'azzurrina, che aveva appena posato la mano sul braccio teso, con lo sguardo basso, tremante, immersa nelle sue stesse lacrime.  
"Gaara, dobbiamo… dobbiamo andarcene in fretta..!", disse il marionettista, dopo aver deglutito a fatica alla vista dell'amica d'infanzia ridotta in quello stato. I suoi occhi si posarono su quelli chiari del fratello minore, che, quasi sotto shock, continuavano a fissare la figura della ragazza.  
Anche Temari, dal canto suo, stava osservando la scena, incredula, ma scosse la testa quasi subito, posando una mano sulla spalla di Kankuro, incitandolo silenziosamente a riprendere la fuga, e anche in fretta.  
Il più piccolo del trio tentò di muovere un braccio per allungarlo in direzione della ragazza, ma la forza lo aveva del tutto abbandonato, e l'unica cosa che riuscì a fare prima che il fratello ripartisse fu sussurrare per l'ultima volta il suo nome.  
"Yami…chan…".  
Nel frattempo l'azzurrina, completamente devastata, continuava a non muovere un singolo muscolo, come paralizzata; riuscì a malapena ad alzare lo sguardo, tra i singhiozzi che avevano iniziato a percuoterle il corpo, per vedere i tre ricominciare a fuggire attraverso la foresta.  
 _No…_  
Una fitta al petto la costrinse a cadere sulle ginocchia, con una mano finalmente in grado di raggiungere il punto colpito da quel dolore lancinante, che man mano sembrò espandersi come a macchia d'olio prima sulle sue spalle, poi sulle braccia, infine sullo stomaco e sui fianchi.  
La ragazza fu scossa da brividi, mentre si piegava in avanti, portandosi le braccia ad avvolgere lo stomaco, avvinghiandosi ai fianchi, tremando. Posò la testa sul ramo dell'albero mentre grida di dolore le si bloccavano in gola. Le lacrime scorrevano ancora più veloci, ancora più di prima, tanto che fu costretta a chiudere gli occhi, rimanendo in quella posizione, accovacciata su se stessa, tenuta insieme probabilmente solo grazie alle braccia. La fronte premeva sul ramo, la bocca era aperta nonostante non riuscisse a liberarsi di quel peso che le gravava sul petto, insieme a quel dolore. Ogni suono le moriva in gola. L'unica cosa che riuscì a pensare prima di perdere completamente il controllo, sbattendo la testa contro il tronco dell'albero per alleviare quella sensazione agonizzante, per poi scappare qualche istante dopo, fu il ragazzo dai capelli rossi e gli occhi chiari, lui da piccolo, le immagini di tutti i momenti passati insieme, la consapevolezza che non lo avrebbe più rivisto, e gli abbracci datele da quelle braccia così piccole e fragili.

" _Non portatelo via da me, ho solo lui"_.


End file.
